


Rainmaker

by orphan_account



Series: Stars & Pearls [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Covert Operation, Established Relationship, F/F, Fear, Healthy Relationships, Hotels, Lesbian Sex, Road Trips, Romance, Sex in a Car, Surprise Ending, Travel, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bobbi and Daisy are assigned to work together on a highly secret mission, to chase one of many possible leads to unravel the mystery behind a flux in time that may be a sign of greater things to come.





	1. Chapter 1

Being requested to attend a personal meeting with the director had come as a surprise to both women.

For Bobbi she considered the fracturing of her team. Someone on the upper echelons may have taken notice of their activities and wanted confirmation that it’d be brought to a halt. Splitting everyone up and putting them under close surveillance. A part of her did feel sympathetic as had Fury wanted the team gone previously he’d have done it. Yet she could recall the support he’d given, often risking undermining his own position, all to keep the team intact.

Daisy’s thoughts were more optimistic than her companion’s, she considered the clandestine meeting to be a major display of trust. The director tended to keep things direct but also quiet. Plausible deniability was a trait vital for this line of work. Daisy was almost excited. To be entrusted with a possible special mission. She was ready for it.

As the pair sat in silence at a safe house located in rural upstate New York, they were occupied with their thoughts. Yet as Fury entered the room, he didn’t hesitate to announce. “Agents Morse and Johnson, meet Agent Carter.” Yet as Peggy then stood before them, the pair were speechless. Both well aware of who she was but neither able to form words. To question the myriad of mysteries that were conjured up.

As Peggy could see the confusion evident on either woman’s face, she spoke softly. “I will explain the little that I know soon, agents. But first there is the detail of your assignment. Director Fury and I have decided that you two are the most suitable candidates for a prolonged reconnaissance mission.” Ensuring she had their attention she then continued. “There have been strange patterns detected on the West coast, the North-West to be precise.”

 

Fury handed the pair their briefing folders as Peggy continued. “A young woman who was presumed missing and deceased reappeared, albeit very briefly. I am aware that this may sound utterly incredulous, but it has been suggested that this is ground zero for a breach in time.” A prolonged pause she tried to find the right way to say it, eventually settling on “A breach in time that somehow caused myself and others to leave our own era and come to the present.” Deciding it was better than another lengthy silence.

Fury then added. “We’ve never seen anything like it, but given some of the other incidents there’s been, I’m inclined to be very open minded.”

Bobbi and Daisy only nodded, they were still at a loss to fully realize what was happening. Yet Bobbi decided to use a more mundane question, at least compared to asking how the dead seemed to have risen. “And how exactly will be conclude this mission?”

Peggy swiftly replied, grateful for the simpler question. “It’s more of a phase one Agent Morse, once you’ve gathered sufficient evidence you then are to find this girl and...” Yet as she wasn’t sure how best to continue. Not wishing to suggest anything that could be misinterpreted. She was stuck, a glance to Fury, a subtle request for assistance.

In turn Fury replied, maintaining his own confidence with ease. Long accustomed to giving complex instructions. “She’s not a fugitive, but we need to question her. Try and get her to come in peacefully, if not avoid a scene and fall back, maintain observation and we’ll have Maximoff perform the extraction.”

Fury paused, gave a glance to Peggy yet she nodded, willing him to continue. “So far the number of displaced people is manageable, we can keep them out of the public eye and reassure them, Agent Carter is one, as far as we know maybe the first. But if there’s going to be more it becomes a whole lot harder. And once people start asking questions, we’ve got no answers.”

Peggy then interjected, feeling it necessary to mention. “Director Fury and I have other agents working on additional tasks, we simply want to ensure that every base is covered.”

A long silent moment elapsed, before Bobbi replied. “Yeah, I’m in.” Daisy adding almost instantly after her. “Me too.”

In turn Peggy replied. “Then your mission begins now Agents, you’ll need to find your own way there.” With Fury providing an additional explanation. “You’ll need to construct your own cover stories; this operation has to be quieter than any before.” As if predicating what would be said, he looked to Daisy as he added. “I understand Agent Johnson can outshine some of our entire departments, but we can’t leave any kind of trail.” Daisy replied flatly. “Understood, sir.”

That night, Bobbi and Daisy settled on a small hotel, needing space to form a plan of action. As Bobbi lay back, Daisy perched on the edge of the bed, scribbling furiously on a notepad. Bobbi slowly sat up, speaking softly. “Daisy?”

 

When the brunette turned, Bobbi showed a soft smile. “I gotta be honest, I thought we were about to be disbanded. And then it’s go find a living corpse or whatever this chick is.” A shrug of her shoulders, she tried to maintain a casual air between them. Yet being met with silence she shuffled closer, Daisy then bluntly asked. “Are you nervous?”

 

She was taken aback, but tried to hide it. Shaking her head slowly. “Not really, I mean worst case scenario is our covers are blown and she does a runner.” But as Bobbi watched Daisy she could see the tension, the tightness of her body as her fingers stiffened and her eyes darkened. As Daisy confirmed it. “I am, like really nervous.” Bobbi felt a swell of concern, closing the gap between them instantly as she whispered with her arms held wide. “Come here.”

 

Daisy all but leaped into Bobbi’s embrace. As the blonde then dragged her fingers down her back she whispered softly. “Daisy, I’ve got your back.” Then hugging her firmly as she kissed the corner of her lips. “And you’ve got mine.”

Letting Daisy settle for a moment, Bobbi then added, a smirk forming as she continued. “We’re going to be just fine, and hey Fury is gonna owe us after this. I’m thinking…a vacation somewhere exotic. Somewhere with bikini weather.”

Giggling as she turned her head and gave a full kiss to Bobbi’s lips, Daisy hummed. “Yeah, that’ll be nice to dream about tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy having taken up driving duties, Bobbi took the opportunity to rest up, the dull rumbling of the engine and the grinding of the wheels on the road was almost soothing. Immensely more enjoyable then her thoughts.

They weren’t going to inspect an isolated crime scene it was going to be a disaster area. Casualties though low were still guess work, reconstruction wouldn’t proceed for months. Millions of dollars would be expended for a town that no one would return to. Perhaps someday years removed from immediate memories of the story a new population would take shape.

Supressing a shiver, she stiffened. The thought then occurring that it had been an accident, a mishap of epic proportions. Wanda and Daisy had their terror inducing moments. A certain look that threatened they wouldn’t be able to control what would happen next. She could picture it perfectly.

The blonde jolted as she gasped, slowly reminded of the safety of her surroundings. Then as she caught sight of Daisy’s concerned look, she smiled meekly “Sorry babe.” Yet Daisy wasn’t going to be easily convinced, despite her gentle tone there was also a firmer edge to it. “Bobbi?” Shaking her head as she tried to evade any sign of her real feelings. “It was nothing; I don’t even remember it now.” A shrug Daisy decided to take Bobbi at her word.

Bobbi exhaled softly, she didn’t fear Daisy, she loved her too much to let doubt cloud her judgement. But from what she’d heard of Natasha’s experience, an enhanced girlfriend was a risk to be around. Disagreements could trigger that look but any time it’d happened Daisy had dialled herself down almost immediately. Yet it remained unspoken between the pair.

Later with the sun drifting towards descent and Bobbi driving, she gave a playful smile as she leaned over to nudge Daisy. “How about next time we ask Stark to let us borrow one of his planes.” Laughing as she rolled her eyes, Daisy then replied with a smile. “We do have an ace pilot of our own.” A nod, Bobbi tried to keep her focus on the road, rather than her anxiety or how enjoyable Daisy was. “Yeah, but this time I don’t think even May could make an unnoticed landing.”

Once night had fallen, Bobbi began to slow down, knowing that it was best to use the darkness to their advantage. Other drivers passing this way so late would be rare and fewer still would care to inspect.

A frown as she glanced to a dimly illuminated road sigh, shaking her head as she couldn’t read it in time. “I think we might just sleep in here tonight. It’ll avoid drawing a paper trail too.” Waiting for a moment but receiving no response she turned and noticed that Daisy was already slumbering.

A soft smile, Bobbi guided the car to the edge of the road, easing down the incline and coming to a stop in the shallow mini valley. Unbuckling her seat belt, she cautiously tilted their seats back. Firsts hers then Daisy’s. Running a glance along Daisy’s small body, she hesitated. Letting a couple of moments pass before she decided that it was a good idea after all.

As the blonde eased Daisy to the backseat, Daisy murmur a protest as she clumsily wriggled. Bobbi showed a smile as she whispered. “You’ll thank me in the morning.”

When the rays of sunlight began to stream through the windows the following morning, Bobbi groaned as she rolled her limbs slowly, stiffness having set in from her awkward position. Tilting her head back as she was greeted by Daisy’s smile followed by a soft kiss.  
“Hi.”

A smirk, Bobbi shifted closer as she then rolled over the seats and pushed her body firmly against Daisy’s as she winked. “Thought I’d come join you.” A nod Daisy held a hand just above Bobbi’s back, closing her eyes as she directed a gentle tremor against her girlfriend’s body.

Bobbi didn’t even try to hold back her long moan as she arched against Daisy. “Oh Daisy!” A light giggle, as she slowly swept her hand along her back. The gentle vibrations providing a soothing massage, the blonde nuzzled Daisy’s neck as she whispered. “Please, don’t stop. I am so stiff.” Daisy gradually intensified her waves as she hummed. “Then better keep kissing me.”

Nodding Bobbi grinned as she trailed slow, heated kisses along Daisy’s neck causing her to grind her hips against Bobbi’s. A grunt, Bobbi pushed back then whispered. “If you weren’t so dressed I could kiss you a whole lot more.”

Her waves ceasing as she smirked, Daisy gave a firm smack to Bobbi’s ass then shifted into a sitting position, groaning as she tried to manoeuvre in the small space. Lifting her arms overhead as she tugged her top off.

Bobbi sat and watched with arousal coursing through her, only tugging on her own clothes as she pressed the tip of her tongue to her bottom lip. She’d seen Daisy’s nude body countless times. Yet each instance it as revealed she could feel herself craving the girl’s flesh against her lips. The gentle warmth that Daisy’s body exuded always gave her a sensation of excitement.

Every time she savoured getting to dip her tongue between Daisy’s folds, lap up her sweet nectar, the sticky fluid that rolled along Bobbi’s tongue, tingling every taste bud. A sweet tang that never lost its addictive quality.

The blonde shivered as anticipation grew, Daisy’s bra being unclasped let her small breasts briefly bounce, her perky nipples already firming up. The nubs stiff and plump as they stood erect. Protruding form Daisy’s mammaries, Bobbi couldn’t resist any longer. She reached forward, squeezing the girl’s left nipple between her fingers. A firm pinch she then tugged.

Daisy felt her body instantly heating, Bobbi’s long, slender fingers rolled her hardening nipple with expert precision, she hissed a deep moan as she jutted her chest towards the blonde. Then suddenly the hold stopped, Daisy tried to catch her breath as she looked down, Bobbi displaying a broad smirk as she pursed her lips then shook her head.

Giggling as she shuffled and pushed her jeans down, Daisy winked as she parted her legs slowly, encircling her clit with a fingertip. “You remembered I forgot my panties right, Bobbi?”

Bobbi could never choose a favourite part of her girlfriend, every inch of her lured and seduced her in its own way. But if ever pushed she would say that Daisy possessed a masterpiece cunt. Tight yet soft lips, a round clit that tempted greater when it throbbed, a neat trim of soft, dark hair to frame perfection. Bobbi stared with longing, neglecting that she was still dressed.

Daisy could feel a blush burning her cheeks, she loved the attention and affection Bobbi showed her. Always able to find what Daisy craved most, but now as Bobbi seemed to be transfixed by her. Daisy dragged a finger along Bobbi’s chin and hummed.

“Ok, because all your moaning made my snatch extra wet, you can have a few licks. Then you have to strip.” A quick nod, Bobbi ran her hands along Daisy’s legs, cupping her thighs then lowering her head, her tongue wagging as she leaned closer and closer.

Daisy could feel Bobbi’s warm, soft breath wafting against her exposed pussy, she tensed as she then felt the tip of Bobbi’s tongue curve as it traced her lips. “Fuck. Bobbi!” A muffled giggle the blonde squeezed firmer as she then dragged her tongue back and forth over Daisy’s clit.

Wriggling as she thrust her arms behind her, snatching at the headrest, Daisy hurtled her hips to meet Bobbi’s mouth. A deep moan as she heard the slurping and Bobbi’s soft moans hitting her bud.

Her ‘deal’ now long forgotten, Daisy was determined to get her orgasm, as Bobbi was always good for it, she let herself go, allowing Bobbi to do all the work. The blonde retained a broad smirk, for now only lapping against Daisy’s soaking lips. Not wanting to overload her, she focused on her external erogenous zones.

Timing it, Bobbi then shifted her head, rubbing the tip of her nose against Daisy’s waist she nibbled her clit, gently grazing followed by grasping with her teeth. Daisy all but burst as she felt one of her favourite kinks being played out.

Bobbi shifting her head, pressing her mouth around Daisy’s pussy, she gurgled as she awaited Daisy’s release, pushing her lips around her in a seal, muffled as she pressed tighter. Daisy rolled her eyes, pushing her hips upwards as she then felt the tension set in. Her body tightening, winding up and up. Her cheeks turning bright red, she grunted.

Bobbi didn’t let up, continuing to suck as she moaned encouragement, Daisy then bellowed as her peak tore through her tiny body, a thick squirt from her pussy, her chest then rose and fell in rapid succession as she also released a deep, stream of consciousness moan. Trying to fit a compliment for Bobbi into a single breath.

Slumping back as she loosened her arms from around the seat and let her legs fall open, Daisy exhaled slowly with a grin.

Bobbi tilted her head up, dragging her tongue against her bottom lip as she innocently cooed. “Huh and I didn’t even have to take my clothes off.”


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they’d arrived in the next town, the pair could each feel their own sense of unease becoming more prominent. Bobbi especially concerned for Daisy, as she felt reminded of the fear that had surrounded her when she’d first manifested her abilities. How even Bobbi herself had been wary of getting close for fear of being pulverised. Yet only for Daisy driving and perhaps not wanting to be distracted, she wanted to reassure her. To counter every one of Daisy’s doubts.

Yet as the silence between them dragged out, Bobbi’s patience began to wane. Then as another mile was clocked she exhaled softly as she whispered. “Pull over, please.”

Daisy slowed, glancing briefly as she replied. “Why?” Bobbi gave no explanation, only an intent look. Daisy gave a sigh then complied. Drifting to the side of the road, she switched the engine off. Her hands shook as she lifted them from the wheel.

Bobbi felt her heart breaking as she watched Daisy tensing, the emotions rising up inside of her, Boiling just beneath the surface. Yet she couldn’t intervene, Daisy would have to handle it for herself. Any outside interaction could only cause greater harm. She repeated it to herself, pushing herself firmly against her seat.

Daisy felt her eyes stinging, wincing as she shut them tightly and muttered. “Bobbi. I’m scared.” It became too much to bear; she knew she was going against her better judgement but Bobbi couldn’t deny her girlfriend any longer. She tugged off her seatbelt, clambering across the seats she delivered a passionate kiss to Daisy’s lips.

The brunette sighed softly as she began to smile, returning the kiss as she pulled Bobbi onto her lap, shifting a hand under the seat to guide it backwards. Bobbi slowly broke the kiss, straddling Daisy’s lap as she whispered. “Fury and Peggy Carter herself wanted you on this mission.” A slow nod Daisy resumed a faint smile. “I know, but it’s not that.”

A long, hesitant pause as she exchanged a look with Bobbi. “She’s just a kid.” Her concerns now fully confirmed the blonde stroked Daisy’s hair as she whispered. “And we’ll handle her. You’ve got full control, if…” Bobbi came to an abrupt halt, she tried to find the words, as Daisy’s expectant gaze bored into her she then rapidly spoke. “If you need to, then you can just knock her off her feet. It’ll give her a bump on the head, maybe. But it’s non-lethal.”

Daisy gave a slow nod, pulling Bobbi closer as she whispered. “Can we just lay down for a while?” A nod the blonde smiled softly as she shuffled to lay atop Daisy, lightly closing her eyes.

Hours later their pair swapped position, Bobbi driving as she pulled back onto the road. They knew they’d lost time, but Bobbi refused to feel guilty about it. Daisy felt a relief, she’d gotten her fears off her chest and Bobbi had helped her get her mind off of it. She began to settle, semi-slumbering as she murmured to herself.

Bobbi smiled as she continued on their route, yet she waited until Daisy was fully asleep before she changed course. The timing mightn’t be as exact as she wanted but it was her only chance to do it at this venue. It was another detour but this one was just as necessary, she didn’t need to do much to convince herself.

Coming to the spot, a hillside overlooking a prominent view, Bobbi parked then lightly nudged Daisy as she whispered. “We’re not getting there tonight so wanna watch the sunset?”

Daisy suppressed a yawn as she nodded and slowly roused. Bobbi then innocently pureed in her ear. “And we could be naked too.” Daisy woke faster and giggled as she nodded. Bobbi smiled broadly as she stripped off then strolled around to Daisy’s side. Taking Daisy by the hand as she then guided them both to sit atop the hood.

Daisy exaggerating her jolts as she pouted. “It’s already gotten cold.” A giggle, Bobbi opened her arms as she cooed. “Then come here.” Daisy shuffled over to snuggle closely in Bobbi’s embrace, resting her head between the blonde’s breasts. Bobbi ran her fingers lightly along Daisy’s hair. Silence hanging for a few moments, the pair content in each other’s company.

Yet Bobbi’s soft giggling then caught Daisy’s attention, tilting her head up as she looked to her with a frown. Bobbi blushed as she mewled. “Babe, when I first met you, oh my God, you were a spunky little teen. Kinda shy but sassy when you felt like it. Oh Daisy you always make my day. My lil’ heroine.” Daisy then began to blush as she nuzzled her chest.

Bobbi moaned softly, gently grasping Daisy’s head she whispered. “I, I need you to sight tight, ok?” Daisy looked up, nodded slowly as she showed intense curiosity but permitted Bobbi to slip off the hood. Turning Daisy watched as Bobbi retrieved something small from her jean’s pocket.

Daisy then feigned laying still as Bobbi returned, a giggle the latter smirked. “Ok, so do you wanna guess what it is?” Daisy shook her head as she playfully stuck her tongue out. Yet in her mind she was becoming flustered, she had an idea, a strong theory of what it may be. Her heart began to pound in her tiny chest as Bobbi moved to lay beside her again. Hand clenched tightly around her secret.

Bobbi then slowly opened her hand, in the centre of her palm lay a silk wrapped object, small and its shape obscured. Bobbi inhaled slowly then smiled as she spoke. “Will you be Mrs. Daisy Morse?”


End file.
